


Twisted Angels origins and world building

by MoonlightSoldier



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSoldier/pseuds/MoonlightSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a series of one shots/short stories staring characters from my (hopefully) one day full fledged novel. This is more or less for me to kind of cement the personalities of the different characters better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adrian's shadow'd past

Adrian the demon, a creature thought to be from hell, so much believed that even he believed that he was a pure-bred hell spawn. Standing six foot two inches, he was one of the rare demons that had a human physique. Skin had been burned away completely, leaving only muscles that had been charred charcoal black. Claws adorned his hands and feet, natural weapons granted to him by his demonic heritage. Of course with a human physique he wore what one would call rags for clothes, since he never truly needed them. He had no shirt, his muscles clearly visible, concealing anything deeper in his body. Old jeans, shredding near the feet, was the only large garment he would wear, no shoes, and a pair of finger-less gloves. He also had a hood torn off from a sweater, or cloak, or something, he couldn't remember, as far as he knew he always had the hood on, and a chain choker that kept it from falling off.

He suffered from amnesia, although he didn't care much at all as the cut off for his memories is a thousand years ago, back in the dark ages. He couldn't remember past that, and after a long time gave up that search as he learned that it didn't matter what the past was, he had made himself who he is now. He would always have questions but he keeps them deep inside his head, never bothering to bring them back up. That is, until, he sensed an old figure approaching him. Adrian had purposely hid himself in the sewers to get some time to his thoughts, beneath the city and out of sight. What he saw however clashed with the feelings of power he was feeling as an old, broken looking man sat from across him.

The man's face was obscured by a drooping baseball cap, a poncho wrapped around him tightly, thin arms like weeping willow branches clutched at the fabric. "Hello young man..." The man said, not moving from how he took his seat. "Mind if I have myself a seat here? This part of the sewer seems warmer then the rest." Adrian didn't reply, he was a fire demon, he was letting himself warm the area for his own comfort, not the old man. Still, he didn't do anything to discourage the homeless beggar, after all Adrian saw no reason to not help warm the old man up. "So your name is Adrian is it?" The old man went on and chuckled as Adrian looked up. The hood concealed Adrian's face entirely, only two flaming eyes could be seen, they shifted from blue to yellow as his attention had been caught. "Before you ask 'how do I know' ask yourself 'how could I not know?'" The old man said before Adrian could say anything.

"Your a bit of a legend, Adrian, although you may not know it. Infact this whole world doesn't know it anymore, you have been forgotten so much your not even in mythology, your a ghost that had died and passed on from this world."

"Then how do you know me if I am all but forgotten beggar?" Adrian asked, his voice demanding yet calm, this was way too bizarre for him to not want to question this man, who was he?!

"I just said, how could I not know you?" The man replied with a laugh "Then again I am much older then you are..."

"Your not the first to be over a millenia."

"Oh please that's a newborn, I'm talking several millenia."

"A millenia is a 'newborn' for you!?" Adrian said rather shocked "You must be lying, no one is that old, not even the leader of the angels, Odin." The old man laughed.

"Ah, my son... he's still the leader? Glad to hear he's still doing justice in heaven, seeing how far that place has fallen since my days... bah, I was never leader, heck I wasn't even of any importance, I was just a simple being... but I'm still an Old One." Adrian's eyes went wide, an old one? THOSE were myths, the old ones, the very first generation of angels and demons that had created the human race in the first place. They were believed to be all but eradicated during the great wars of the mythical ages. "But I'm not here to talk of Odin, I'm here to talk of you, you see... you think your still young when really you just lost your memory."

"Thanks for the recap Beggar, what do you know about me?" Adrian asked, slowly getting to his feet. "Because right now your feeding a whole lot of details that frankly, I'm not sure I'm ready to believe, it's all too impossible for this too happen."

"Impossible?" The beggar looked up as an eye flashed beneath the ball-cap. Adrian tilted his head when suddenly the water surged in the sewer and suddenly transformed from sewage water to a deep purple fire. "Transmutation is not impossible in my powers boy." He said calmly as the fires spun around Adrian and latched onto his body. Adrian watched the fire envelope his body, not flinching. "Huh... so all types of fire doesn't bother you..." Adrian looked at him, before erupting in a rich, deep blue flame, pushing back the purple flame. Just as quickly as it first changed, the purple flame became like water again, sloshing to the ground and flowing once more. "Your powers grew while you were gone... it's impressive."

"Alright... so who are you..." Adrian asked, taking his seat once more.

"Well... I am one of the humblest of old ones... the one that was put in charge of forming a culture that was for all to follow... my lover was tasked with countering me." He said "of course no one knows who my once wife was, may she rest in eternal peace... I do have one name but it's... it's used in so many ways that it's lost it's meaning too me."

"So what shall I call you then?"

"Father... if you don't mind." Adrian shook his head. "Your parents would be proud."

"You know my parents?"

"Knew... their both gone from this world... I think... perhaps... the reasons for their disappearance has never been answered and possibly never will be, but you were blamed for it."

"What!?" Adrian shouted, eyes flaring red for a split second.

"Oh yes... their bodies found dead and you, so young at the time, held the knife. It had a mix of angelic and demonic blood, and that's what sparked the feud between our kind. Naturally they all wanted you dead for punishment, and tried to burn you alive in the fires of heaven and hell, sin and virtue intertwined into a chaotic power that was believed to consume all. Yet you... you, somehow... absorbed it, changed it into what suited you, and who you are..." The old man coughed for a moment "uhg, do you have any food on you."

"I have no pockets or a back pack, no money, nothing I have nothing to give."

"Surely you have something you can do for an old man like myself?" Adrian went to repeat himself, then stopped, sighing. Wordlessly he went to the surface and disguised himself as a poor man and managed to talk a hot dog vendor into sharing some food. He returned and removed his disguise before giving the hot dog to 'father'. "Thank you... now... where was I..."

"The fires?" Adrian supplied patiently, once again sitting down against the wall opposite to 'father'.

"Ah yes... you see, your parents was the angel of justice, who used ice magic, and the demoness of fiery passion, not lust, passion, don't get it mixed up, she would grant a powerful lust too-"

"You just contradicted yourself."

"Aie-shush up you... she could alite a great passion to people, yet none so much as her lover. The two were the first to announce their love for one another, paving the way for others to come together, then they had a child... you actually, your the son of the old ones, the first generation, pure angelic and demonic blood, nothing 'mortal' in you, other then your behavior around your elders." Adrian sighed, shaking his head, he had been behaving thus far, other then the one interruption but it was a fair statement. "Then... well we found your parents... I was the one to light the torch."

"So what your saying is that your the one responsible for turning me into who I am today." Adrian said, looking at one of his hands.

"Aie... I suppose that can be said, that I am." 'father' replied "It was my greatest sin, before being placed on the pedestal of the symbol of divine purity..." he shook his head "Divine purity..."

"There is no such thing."

"I'm so accustomed to saying there is, but you know better..." The man coughed a little. "I'm tired of this world... you know how exhausting it is to never die with time? So many people come and go, so many voices... playing my role is tiresome." Adrian looked up, starting to piece together the mans ramblings. "...how many days was it after the fires that was ment to kill me?"

"Seven before the damage had been repaired."

"Then the war started?"

"Then the damage was irreparable seven days later." Adrian laughed lightly. "Adrian... can you do an old man a favor?"

"Depends..."

"I'm old and tired... and I just wish to sleep... but I'm suffering insomnia..." Adrian nodded slowly. "Just help me finally get some sleep... no one will really miss me, besides... I'm so engraved into every ones mind... so many voices calling to me... so much pain... agony... suffering... my time should have ended so long ago."

"Unfortunately that's how life is..." Adrian said, standing. "You suffer only to suffer more." Adrian walked over, towering over the beggar.

"That's sadly true... I wish it could be different."

"It can be... your vision is clouded 'father'" Adrian said softly. "You lost track of what you were too be... it's the suffering that makes people stronger... if they choose to make them stronger... that's what rules us all... even the old ones."

"Seems like you have more world experience..."

"I travelled the world and lived as many mortals... you only lived as an immortal." Adrian said before walking away a few steps, then paused. "Father."

"What is it boy..."

"...thank you for the tip on my past... it does me nothing... but at least I know something..."

"So your just going to leave an old man to suffer?" The man said darkly. Adrian started walking again, a flame lighting beneath his feet, ten mini fires lit down the walk way. When Adrian was out of sight the flames suddenly rushed together to form a medium, smokeless fire, which then rolled along the ground, before coming to a stop by the beggar. "Huh... light in the darkness... well... maybe it's not all bad... still I miss the old days of peace when I was young and foolish like him..." He raised his hands to the fire. "Still... he left too early... he still has much to learn from me... aw well, it's not hard to find him anyway."


	2. Raids in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons are in all shapes and powers, with different types of hunger. Sometimes they manage to kidnap humans from the surface, men, woman, even children, for their own nefarious purposes, or even a meal. Few demons however fight them, and strive to stop this from happening, saving what mortal beings they can from the clutches of their brethren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: This does contain gruesome imagery and a not so happy ending. Normally I avoid dark endings but sometimes, not everything can work out as one wishes.

A slug like mass of flesh crawls along the ground, devouring the brimstone that makes up the land it calls home. A demon of gluttony, who has grown so hungry it has turned to devouring stones whole, and lost any descernable shape of it's humanity. It hears a wing beat and looks up at the sounds. Flying demons of different shapes and sizes, some look like flying maggots with arms that hang limply at it's side. Others, ahead of them, look like hounds, the end of it's neck nothing but rows of teeth, it's torso bloated with faces squeezing against it's skin, shifting, it's recent prey. They chase after a human-like demon, with wings made of molten rock carrying mortals, a woman in his arms and two children on his back.

The glutton hound, as the slang of hell has deemed to call them, spits forth a lightning bolt at the demon, trying to knock him out of the sky. Adrian takes the hit and grits his teeth, while the heat from the lightning doesn't hurt him, the impact is another story. He had been contracted by demons to rescue the family that had been kidnapped right out of their own home, to try and get them out. The father had already been lost, the children were scarred and the mother kept repeating prayers for god to save them. Adrian shook his head, if god could have saved them, he himself wouldn't exist. Another lightning bolt struck a wing, causing him to lose altitude for a while. The children screamed, seeing the unimaginable shapes and deformed creatures down below, hands reaching high and mouths wide open. Freeing one hand, Adrian shot a blast of blue flame, propelling him back up and burning a few of the demons as he arched back into the sky.

A few of the glutton hounds were gaining, unburdened by any meal and ravishingly hungry, eyeing not just the three humans but Adrian as well. He was a rare breed, a demon with multiple elements at his disposal, even better, they were two opposing elements. A hell hound made a grab for Adrian's leg, then reached forward, grabbing the ankle of one of the children. Adrian banked downward, causing the hell hound to over shoot his mark and try to dive after, only slamming itself against the ground, it's body crushing into a bloodied mass from the force of the impact. Adrian swirled and spun, trying to fly through the horde of demons that were chasing him, the humans gripping him and even drawing blood in fear, but he ignored the pain. A demon managed to strike his arm and he dropped the mother. Her cry was brief as another demon caught her, before she could even make another plea her head was stuffed down a demons maw and many more descended upon her body, much like her husband.

Adrian cursed aloud at his own failure to save her as he flew off, although now the load was lighter he was able to fly off. Climbing higher and higher, he vanished from the view of the demons, but he wasn't out of the clear yet. Once again Adrian cursed aloud, throwing fists at invisible demons in front of him. On earth things were so simple, a rescue mission went so smoothly once he took to the skies. In hell things were never so simple, he had to deal with creatures that had unexpected abilities, unexpected strengths. Hell was a realm where there was nothing that couldn't take shape, from recognizable monstrosities from nightmares, to things man would never dare create.

Wrapped up in his self wrath, he failed to notice a large demon pass by over head. Both the kids started crying out which shocked him from his state and he looked up, seeing a demon so bloated, so mutated and deformed. It was as large as the moon itself. The very lord of gluttony, having eaten so much, devoured the equivalent of the worlds population three times over in demons, angels and mortals. Pockets of flesh burst as demons descended upon them, eager to bring the prize to their master. Adrian, even with his power, couldn't risk a fight with the two children. He dove, down, faster and faster to escape the demons that were so intent of filling their masters belly with the children on his back and a demon so different. He took a deep breath and started breathing fire, drilling himself a hole through the brimstone, wings curling around the children to keep them safe from the stone.

Earth demons gave chase, he was out of his element and they would take advantage of this. Adrian sprinted through the cave he was drilling, he was getting close to his objective, an exit portal that would lead to the ones who hired him in the first place. His feet started losing purchase as the cavern he made was slowing turning into loose gravel, the tunnel collapsing behind him, forming only a small bubble in an ocean of burning stone. Finally Adrian aimed upward, striving for the surface, he took a mighty breath and shot a hole clear up, breaking the surface and seeing all the demons waiting for him above. He leaps just as a tunneling demon, flesh of stone and teeth of steel, and eyes of blood from it's prey, bursts from below, just missing his legs. One of the kids cry out, losing his grip and falling. Adrian crossed his legs, catching the young boy as they surfaced and he banked heavily. The portal was just in front of him as what looked like the entire legion of hell was on his heels. With a mighty cry he flew as fast as he could as demons closed in around him.

The portal flared once then immediately shut, preventing the demons to follow. Adrian crashed heavily against a wall in the mortal realm, groaning heavily, the impact knocking him dizzy. Demons that had escaped hell quickly helped him up as his vision cleared and he looked down. What he saw then, he only wished that he had been knocked out instead. The boy, the one that had slipped, his legs and lower torso was gone, he had died while they were escaping. The girl had claws rack across from the back of her head down the entirety of her back, they could see inside clearly. Adrian's fury was bulding faster then he could contain it. "Open... the gate..." He growled, the other demons looked at him. "Do it..." He said, fires igniting at random along his body. A woman, skin an intoxicating hue of black and white swirling in a hypnotic fashion, walked over to the portal and reopened it as Adrian stepped back in. Before closing it, they heard his cry of pain and fury as he released his wrath upon the denizens of hell.


	3. The dust of angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the main antagonists of the story. What was once a very just and kind being has been twisted into a very mockery of his own life. and he lavishes every second of it.

Joey sat behind a desk, eyeing a bright red, misshapen jewel. The Jewel glowed with a red, Erie light that was hypnotizing and addictive to look at, yet he looked at the jewel with an awe, and a hunger. Joey Himself was an angel, however a human would never be able to guess looking at him. The first reason because angels and demons have the ability to disguise their true selves in front of humans, angels and demons however can see through each others disguise. Even if humans could see past it, the only real sign of Joey being an angel was his wings, they had no halo or other mythical tell tale signs. Other then his wings, Joey was a very approachable looking individual with short, well kept brown hair and a clean shaven face. It was slightly pointed at the chin but still had a fun looking charm too him, especially that smile that was very winning. He wore an unbuttoned black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, the top button left undone and jet black dress pants. On his office desk was a 1911 pistol, and a clip with six rounds beside it. Along with the gun was a wine glass filled with a red liquid, one would guess wine until they would notice it was slightly thicker, which would lead to a guess of tomato juice. 

Joey put down the jewel and sipped the drink as his office door opened and a demon walked in, dragging along six people, two angels, a demon and three humans. Joey smiled, arms going wide "ah, company! welcome, welcome... um... your not scheduled are you? no, of course your not this is an unexpected visit, oh how fun is this." Standing up and knocking the jewel of his desk, Joey walked around and towards the six people on the chain. One of the angels, a rather muscular one who had two extra cuffs on his arms and legs, was growling menacingly. "What's wrong pal? Don't like my hospitality? common, I have given you more accessories then your companions here!" He says before taking a sip out of the glass. "Huh... half empty... any who what brings you all here today, wait don't tell me." He said, picking up the pistol, ignoring the clip. "You all wanna see my magic trick!"

"Eat shit and die you son of a-" The demon holding the chain punched the muscular angel on the back of the head for speaking out of turn. Joey laughed and picked up the clip from the table and everyone went pale.

"What's with the expression... what you think I'm gonna load the gun? heck no!" He laughed, instead he walked to each person, and unloaded a bullet from the clip, letting it drop in front of each of them. "I'm giving you all one bullet, one bullet to rest right in front of you, it's yours to keep, for the rest of your lives! I'm so generous, you should be thanking me." He replied and waited, no one responded out of fear, except for the muscular angel who continued to growl and look defiant. "You don't like my gift? well with such vulgar language, how can I expect you to appreciate such generosity, and such art in my gifts to you all." He held up the gun, inspecting it. He cocked the barrel and a bullet popped out. "oh... I had one loaded, silly me, I could have shot someone if I was being careless." The muscular angel wasn't paying attention, but his bullet had vanished, the rest of the prisoners however, did take notice. Joey aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. The angel dropped, a bullet hole in his forehead. "There, now you truely appreciate my gift... oh, you bullet is missing... it's gone... that's strange, isn't it?" He asked the others with that winning grin of his.

The demon uncuffed the dead body and started dragging it towards a door at the far end of the room. "No... he's too stupid and muscular, I don't want him." The demon stopped and nodded, then walked over to a garbage chute and threw the body down it. The other prisoners watched, scared for their lives. The other angel however had been staring at the jewel that had fallen to the floor, her eyes filled with it's red glow. Joey took notice and followed her gaze to the gem. "oh... you like this?" He asked, tapping the gem with his foot. "You like my little gem here huh? this red glowing rock here?" The angel, shook her head, breaking free from it's intoxicating beauty and found herself nodding, being honest but looking deathly afraid. Joey picked up the stone "Release her." The demon set her arms free and she looked at Joey in confusion, standing. "Here, go ahead... it's yours." He handed the gem into the angels hands and she began to stare at it again. "It's strong stone... go ahead, give it a squeeze~" The angel felt a bit compelled and began squeezing the red gem. It cracked, and underneath her strength it shattered into dust, and before she could even react the dust attached to her very skin, and was absorbed into her body. She fell forward, body convulsing as the dust ran through her entire body, her mind and soul feeling sick, disgusting, then suddenly her eyes sparked as she began to enjoy the disgust, enjoy the sick. She grinned, madness in her eyes as she chuckled, laughing. "oh shut up." She fell silent abruptly, following his order. He sighed "ok, you can laugh a little" She began to giggle darkly as she stood up.

"Master I feel so free... oh what was I thinking, why should I fear you, why fear death? life is so boring!" She replied, giggling, body twitching from time to time. Joey smiled as he opened a compartment and pulled out another red jewel. "oh, another one! Can I have it master!? I need it, I want it, give it, give it!"

"Not yet... I got a special contraption in the next room, I want you to pick who from these four to bring over to the room, choose right ill let you have another." The angel's eyes lit up and she turned, walking down the remaining four prisoners. The demon she immediately disregarded as an option and looked at the other three. Two men and a woman, she eyed the girl, thinking for a moment.

"How about her? She looks nice and she has an... interesting smell about her."

"That must be that fine wine she was drinking with her husband." Joey replied, eyeing the man beside her. "Yes... yes in fact she will do remarkably, good pick." he tossed her another stone and she crushed it in her hands, inhaling the dust like a drug addict. After that the demon uncuffed the woman and the angel grabbed her, dragging her off to the side room. Joey looked at the others, holding up his pistol and grinning happily.

The woman opened the door into a dimly-lit room, the center of which was a large machine with a control panel. Closing the door behind them, the angel dragged the woman up towards the controls. "So how do you work this thing... um... oh, power button, that's simple enough." She pressed the button and the room lit up. The controls were attached to a machine much like a wood chipper. The woman's eyes went wide in shock and fear as the angel dragged her over to the clearly marked 'input' valve, which had two massive spiked grinders turning inward. "Joey is gonna love this~" The angel chirped as the woman started screaming bloody murder. Three gun shots rang from the other room, but the angel was deaf to them as she sung a twisted melody in time with the woman's blood curdling screams of agony.

Joey sat down at his desk, looking at the glass. "oh... I'm empty... that's depressing." The side door opened and the angel walked over carrying a bottle filled with a red liquid. "Ah perfect, I would like some more please." The angel refilled his glass with the red liquid and he took a sip. "Mmm... yes, definitely fine wine indeed... thank you, head down and my associates will get you set up with your new position."

"Thanks boss." She replied, placing the bottle down and skipping away. Joey watched her go as he swirled the liquid. He picked up the gun, all six bullets spent, no other rounds in the room. He took aim at the angel skipping down the hall and pulled the trigger, the angel crumpled to the floor. "Unfortunately I forgot my staff is full and cannot accept you at this time... try again next incarnation... oh wait, you were an angel, you have no more incarnations." He blew the barrel of his gun and put it down, the clip had never gone inside of the grip and he never loaded the gun by hand.


	4. The Scarlet heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to give a support character the spot light, or rather, two of them. Scarlet is a lust demon with a particular 'curse' that prevents her from having a long term partner, while Sheila is an angel of generosity, with a gambling addiction, however it has earned her the nick name 'lady luck.'

Sheila was walking a young boy down the street, he was covered in dirt and bruises and was looking rather upset. Sheila was smiling softly, looking down at him, glad that he was ok, she just wished his parents could have been rescued. What was important is that he survived, his parents wanted that at the very least. Rounding a corner the boy's eyes rested upon his new home, an orphanage run by the woman named Scarlet. Sheila and Scarlet were both friends, having been introduced to each other by Adrian in the past. Sheila, being an angel, was actually remarkably plain looking, she wasn't busty, didn't have a super model build, or an athletic build or anything particularly eye catching. She had short black hair and emerald green eyes, they were deep and loving, something about them just poured out the generosity in her soul. She was wearing a white licken park T-shirt and simple jeans with white and black sneakers, a purse hung from her side. She didn't keep make up in her purse, she had her phone, an MP3, and a service pistol given to her by her boss. She worked as a special forces task group in heaven, due to her unique luck, in the sense that guns would jam when aimed at her, or things would just happen to work in her way. She was called lady luck by her friends in heaven, altho her group was with Adrian and other 'special' people that her current higher up always hated. The leader of the angels however was the one who gave her this position, and she wouldn't trade it out now, she learned so much that she couldn't go back to how she original viewed the war between heaven and hell.

Knocking on the door, Sheila waited patiently for her friend to open the door. The boy looked up at her, gently tugging on her shirt. "Is this going to be my new home?"

"That's right Gregor, Scarlet is gonna take care of you, she's a very close friend of mine." She replied, patting the young boys brown hair. He smiled back, he had a stuffed toy in his other hand of a warrior in a large red shirt, brown hair like his own and a glaive in one hand. The door opened and a woman stood in the door way, dressed in a long red dress. She had mid-back long red hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her smile was the very definition of motherly despite the rather super model appearance, although she didn't come across as 'flaunting' her looks. "Hello Scarlet, this is the Orphan I told you about. His name is Gregor."

"Sheila! oh, I already heard everything." She cooed and knelt down "I'm sorry to hear what happened Gregor honey... but don't worry, I hope ill be a good mother for you." Gregor gave a brave smile, then hugged her and Scarlet returned the hug. Gregor started crying into her shirt, all his emotions spilling forth again. Scarlet hugged him tightly and started to hum a soft melody, she was a demon, but her human life was that of a singer and she was very popular, too popular in fact, and she lavished in the attention she had. As well as the men she took home with her. It was children however that allowed her to forget her sins and act like a near saint like woman, which is why she opened up the orphanage in the first place, her own well being. As Gregor calmed down she stood up. "Come inside, we have alot to catch up on." Sheila nodded and the pair went inside, Gregor walking ahead of them as a young demon girl rounded the corner, offering to show him his own room.

The two adults walked into the kitchen and sat down, children doing chores and playing around them. Scarlet looked after a total of twenty children now, all on her own, and they loved her like a mother. Sheila smiled, watching all the children. "It's amazing how much you can do on your own Scarlet, I'm still rather shocked." Sheila looked at Scarlet, while her human disguise was that of a model, her real appearance was demonic, yet rather gentle for a demon. Her skin was a seductive mixture of black with red streaks that trailed along her body in seductive lines, tracing around her breasts and between her legs, almost like a bathing suit. She had slender hands with red nails and full red lips. "That brings me to the next question, how have you been... managing."

"Oh, you mean my... condition?" Sheila nods. "Actually I have been doing really good... three... four months now I think without an incident? I think that's my personal best honestly." She said, her 'condition' being that she tends to devour the last sexual partner she has. The method how, however, she refused to tell anyone, no matter what. "I do have a favor to ask of you Sheila... I need some new story books, poor little amber ended up burning them in her hands again."

Sheila giggled and nodded. "Your having trouble with that little fire starter still arn't you?"

"oh, no no, she's a doll, she's still having trouble... handling fire." She replied, looking over at the small girl in question. Amber was currently working the stove to pre-heat it, normally children shouldn't handle those things, but amber was a fire demon and scarlet knew that. Amber couldn't get burned because of the elemental nature in her body. "Adrian comes by and teaches her from time to time, it's good, she's making progress."

"Glad to hear that." Sheila replied when her phone buzzed. She took it out and looked at it, she was being called for duty. "Well... times up for me again, sorry I couldn't stay longer."

"It's alright, your welcome to stop by at any time." Sheila smiled and nodded at Scarlet's offer. Scarlet walked her to the door. "Just... please, do be careful out there... I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know, I always am." Sheila replied, half lying and half promising, she had to gamble her life at times to get what she needed in her job. The pair hugged before Sheila flew off. Scarlet stood in the door way and smiled before feeling Gregor tug at her dress. "Yes yes I'm coming." She replied, closing the door to look after her young ones again, the innocent ones that keep her strong, so that she may help them become strong enough to face the world and it's nightmares.


End file.
